1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biomechanically improved device for handheld use. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved, ergonomic housing for handheld devices including, but not limited to, remote controls, telephones, pagers and calculators. The ergonomic device includes both left- and right-handed embodiments, based upon an operator's preference, and is adaptable to a wide range of hand sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
The increasingly popular use of handheld electronic devices is due to many factors, including the technological advances in processor computing power and miniaturization of such powerful processors. These technological advances have yielded devices of decreased dimensions, such as cellular telephones, calculators, remote controls, pagers and other similar devices incorporating keypads. Currently, there are available some of these types of convenient devices which are small enough to fit within a shirt pocket.
Electronic handheld devices which incorporate a keypad for numerical or text entry and/or bidirectional communication are extremely popular consumer items. However, such devices are not limited to telephones and text-based pagers. Rather, consumers continue to purchase handheld items for use in operating audio and visual equipment via remote control. For example, virtually all currently available models of televisions (TVs), video cassette recorders (VCRs), digital video disc players (DVDs), and associated stereo components are supplied with a handheld remote control. Such remote controls enable a user to operate a TV, VCR, DVD, stereo component, and the like, from the comfort of the user's chair or sofa, thereby eliminating a need to physically interact with the main electronic unit itself.
Along with the development of handheld devices in general, the need has arisen for such devices that are ergonomically shaped. One of the key advantages of ergonomic handheld devices is that they minimize the stress on the operator's arms, hands and wrists that are associated with operation of non-ergonomic devices. Also, a device that is shaped to nest comfortably within the user's hand is easier to hold for extended periods of time as compared to a bulky article that requires a positive grip on the device in order to manipulate the keypad. Further, an ergonomic handheld device that is operable via sense of touch only would be even more advantageous, such as if a user necessarily operates the keypad in low light conditions or during activities requiring a significant amount of the operator's attention, such as when operating a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,322 ("the '322 patent") illustrates an attempt in the art to address the issue of ergonomic devices. The claimed device in the '322 patent allegedly minimizes hand, wrist and finger fatigue associated with operating conventional keyboards. However, in the '322 patent, the device requires a constant grip on the device while activating the keys on a recessed keypad via the operator's thumb only. Accordingly, the '322 patent severely limits itself to thumb-actuated keyboards coupled with a simultaneous requirement of an operator's constant grip on the device.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an ergonomic device for handheld use that overcomes one or more of the deficiencies of those devices currently used.